Bloomington Everywhere
by dorayin12
Summary: This is a poem about Arthur and Yao in Arthur's first person. Not a happy story.


I don't own any characters in the story.

This is a story of the Black Tea Group (China, England and US)

China=Yao, England=Arthur, US=Alfred, France=Francis, Antonio=Spanain, Gilbert=Prussia, Ludwig=Germany.

**It's not a happy story.**

It is in Arthur's first person.

(Thanks for the pre-reading and correction of Kaya'window)

* * *

><p><em>1<em>

Everywhere

Everywhere in my world

You appear in it

No matter what time

No matter what place

I have nowhere to escape

I've started enjoying it like malt sugar

When did this start?

2

I think I must have fallen in love with you

Otherwise, I would not keep thinking about you

Thinking about you

Whether you can see the burning sunset glow

Whether you have on new clothes

Whether you can sleep on your soft bed at night

It is windy; the wind passes through the Redbud beside the library

I wonder if you can hear?

I think you must have fallen in love with me, at last

Otherwise, you would not appear everywhere I am passing by

3

I headed for the public library

Intending to borrow some nonacademic books

Anything that would use plain words to introduce Eastern History

I wanted to know you better

I passed through the intersections

There was a green light on a street towards downtown

I saw you standing beside the Panda Express

Standing in front of a public billboard

Standing behind the boxes full of discount cds

I finally approached the library

The automatic door opened

You were waiting for me in the left third seat

4

I can see you everywhere

Turned on the TV, the press conference was talking about you

Opened the newspaper, your photo was on the front page

Even on the homepage of our University

A column on you was their headline

They said you wore a white shirt and light blue jeans

Black eyes and black hair

Tied into a ponytail as usual

4:40 am, a truck passed by again towards your home

All matters—big and small

I laughed at my crazy mind

But I would never tell anyone

Not Francis, not Antonio, not Gilbert, not Ludwig, not Alfred (of course)

Maybe also you included

5

People all talked about you these days

Alfred had lots of your photos somehow

He handed them out to everyone

I wanted to avoid him instinctively

Avoid his happiness

Avoid his anxiety

I do not know where it came from

It seemed that on one Friday of our first semester

He had held a celebration party at his apartment

You were there as his roommate

Celebrating what?

Did you also smile for him?

I could not remember

6

You have a beautiful smile

Sometimes narrowing to your eyes

Sometimes even tilting your head

Just like the sunshine of June

You are slim

And not tall

But I believe you are strong

Because you

Warmed my heart that was steeped in London's rain

7

The bus was going west

7:70 am, it is my time to go to University

Blue skies outside the large windows

In the last corridor before the library

I pushed the elevator button

Heading up

I saw you again

8

You were right on my left

Standing near the dark clapboard with schedules behind the operator

1 Bus, 3 Bus, and 6 Bus and 9 Bus were always together

Looking up from my place

Your head was a little higher than those of 8 Bus

My hands stopped moving

You looked at me

Smiled at me

As usual

9

I was asked to a talk in the afternoon

The topic was about you as expected

You watched, smiled, leaned on the wall

Watched their low effectiveness

Watched their slow progress

Even your phone number was not as simple as England's

999

Chinese is as melodic as a song

You might not know it

I wanted so badly at that moment to kiss you

10

The sky in Bloomington is blue

Not like London's—cloudy day after day

I like to eat the frozen yogurt at Red Mango on 10th Street

With a lot of kiwis and strawberries

Sitting in the large lawn west of the library

Clouds

I watch them pass by as I eat my yogurt

I knew you'd enjoy this too

Because I met you at both Red Mango and lawn

11

Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig and Alfred

Five is just OK to go to a bar

They did not ask me out

But I, as a gentleman, did not mind

Francis said

They walked along the street, asking and looking

Alfred walked along 11th Street, over and over again

They did not see you even when it turned dark

I mocked him in my mind

You would never be with him

12

You and I live in the same community

Fountain Park

The fountain by the gate sprays everyday

You had said "Arthur, it is spraying away our money"

You had said "Arthur, you can see a rainbow from this side"

You had said "Arthur, the colorful lights in the fountain are really beautiful"

I went to the Leasing Office to pay rent for V-12

Turned and saw you again

You were in the community room

Smiled

With two cute teeth

That reminded me—I met you here the first time

13

I slept often these days

In the library, on the bus

Even in the class with only 13 students

Because I can see you in my dreams

I was gazing at you before being wakened by Alfred

He growled at me, pulled my collar

Scared all the people in the east tower of the library

His eyes were red

I never saw him like this

But was it any of my business?

14

I came back home, with you filling up my brain

Francis took out the cake from the oven

He did not complain about not finding the needed ingredients in the small town

Alfred dropped out

He said

He cut the cake

Once, and again

Although I think there is no hope no matter what he does

He added

He did not call himself "brother" as usual

It has been 14 days

There is no information

15

There is no information?

Why

You are in front of me every day, every hour, every minute

Every corner, every street, every place

Everywhere in Bloomington

There is your smile in the city

The TV is on

You are on it, aren't you?

But why is Alfred also there?

Why he is so agitated?

Why he is so sad?

Why does he say he'll find you over and over again?

No matter what price to pay?

Is June 15th a special day?

Being worthy to write everywhere

16

Arthur

The voice of Francis is a little hesitant

He is extremely stupid

Can even mistake using salt for sugar

It is a cheesecake

Why is it astringently salty?

(Fin)

* * *

><p>The story is derived from the real event happened in my university in Bloomington, IN.<p>

A girl is missing and her pictures are posted in everywhere of the city, just as in the story.

I see her every day. Her smile is beautiful.

I cannot stop being sad with her.

I come from China and the cities I lived all have millions of people.

I would never know what the situation is of losing a person if I have not come to the tiny city as Bloomington.

I hope that she is alive somewhere and she can smile again.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
